


Убийство в Далласе

by BlindSimuran



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Original Character(s), Protective Siblings, Revenge, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSimuran/pseuds/BlindSimuran
Summary: Клаусу приходится отдуваться за свою ошибку, Бену ― ему помогать. Или рассказ о том, что даже в прошлом есть место супергеройским делам.
Kudos: 6





	Убийство в Далласе

Дротик утыкается в доску с глухим звуком, и на лице Бена появляется едва сдерживаемая улыбка. Ему даже не надо открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что он попал в цель. Точно в яблочко. Как и предыдущие тридцать четыре раза. Интересно, что на это сказал бы Диего? Наверняка что-то вроде: неплохо для такого салаги, как ты, а сейчас посмотри, как работают профессионалы. Потом бы подмигнул и одобрительно хлопнул по плечу. А Лютер бы с завистью присвистнул ― у этого громилы всегда были проблемы с точностью.

Бен удовлетворённо хмыкает и делает ещё один бросок: тридцать пятый. Получается всё лучше и лучше ― ставятся новые рекорды, и он невольно отмечает их метафорической галочкой в своём метафорическом списке личных достижений. Неплохо для мёртвого парня, который последние семнадцать лет провел в роли воображаемого друга собственного брата. Вполне неплохо.

В ожидании появляется даже некая пикантная приятность ― ему словно на голову свалилась коробка с подарками за все неотпразднованные дни рождения. Ночи уже не кажутся такими же бесконечными, как раньше, когда единственными его развлечениями были блуждания сквозь стены, наблюдения за храпящим Клаусом ― тот ещё кошмар, ― и чтение уже выученного наизусть сборника рассказов Лавкрафта. Изощрённая ирония, что именно его он сунул в карман куртки в свой последний день. К счастью, в особняке миссис Торренс есть вполне приличная библиотека, и Бен без зазрения совести пользуется ею, по старой привычке оставляя книги в самых неожиданных местах, чем вызывает почти благоговейный трепет пожилых дам.

Клаус, положа руку на сердце, объяснил им, что дом захламлён негативной энергией, которую можно очистить лишь духовными практиками и молитвами. Бен всё ещё не может поверить, что эта чушь сработала.

Сработала так хорошо, словно какой-то божок удачи перепил и с похмелья перепутал все карты.

Бен бросает взгляд на огромную кровать и замечает, что Клаус ворочается, взбивая одеяло, и в конце концов оно сползает на землю.

― Эй, ты чего не спишь? ― спрашивает он, но в ответ получает лишь сдавленное «отвянь».

Третий дротик ― без острого наконечника ― летит прямо в Клауса и, судя по удивлённому возгласу, попадает прямо в цель. Бен не может сдержать ликующий смешок.

― Отвянь, говорю, ― хрипло повторяет он. ― Не видишь, что мне плохо?

― Совесть мучает?

― Изжога. Фуршеты богатых старушек точно не для меня. Все эти лобстеры, трюфели и прочая экзотика скоро сведут меня в могилу.

Клаус включает ночник и садится, прижимая подушку к животу.

― Видимо, твой потолок ― бургер с подгоревшей котлетой и просроченным майонезом, ― замечает Бен. ― Надо же, желудок настолько привык ко всякой дряни, что от нормальной еды его выворачивает наизнанку.

― С каких это пор ты заделался гурманом? Твой последний ужин уже давно превратился в удобре... ― огрызается Клаус, но замолкает на полуслове, скривившись.

Бен не обращает внимание ― подобные шутки за столько лет уже перестали быть чем-то, способным его задеть. Да и что толку обижаться на правду: на пище призрак здорово мог сэкономить. Но в последнее время ― с тех пор, как его братец вычеркнул из своего меню обожаемый ингредиент, ― Бену кажется, что он начинает чувствовать давно позабытый вкус из прошлого. Только не может понять: это из-за окрепших способностей Клауса или же из-за самовнушения, что-то вроде фантомных ощущений, как у человека потерявшего какую-то конечность. В любом случае рассказывать об этом Бен не собирается ― в их компании хватает и одного сумасшедшего.

― Вообще-то, я надеялся на сочувствие, ― удручённо подаёт голос Клаус, почёсывая затылок. ― Братская солидарность и всё такое.

Бен насмешливо хмыкает, складывая руки на груди.

― А как же « _дорога в рай проходит сквозь мили, укрытого тучами, ада_ »¹ или как ты там просвещал своих наивных последователей? Так что, терпи, Пророк. Подавай хороший пример.

Клаус шипит и бросает в него подушку. Бен по привычке остаётся стоять неподвижно, пока не получает по лицу и не слышит победный вскрик. В новых возможностях определенно есть нюансы, которые он постоянно забывает учитывать.

― О да! Давно надо было это сделать! ― торжествует Клаус и, вытащив из прикроватной тумбочки пачку сигарет, закуривает. ― Я бы тебе ещё наподдал, если бы мне не было так паршиво.

― Все дело в грязной карме. Грязнее твоих прокуренных лёгких. Не удивлюсь, если тебя вскоре скрючит ещё больше.

В этот раз Бен не зевает ― подушка пролетает над его головой и в итоге сбивает на пол бирюзовую фигурку какого-то причудливого животного.

― Это же восемнадцатый век! ― нарочито громко охает Клаус. ― Я запишу убытки на твой счёт.

― Да без проблем, я всегда таскаю в карманах миллионы, ― замечает Бен, пожимая плечами.

― Ты опять включил свою старую пластинку. Сколько раз уже это обсуждали. Все же довольны. Я даю этим доверчивым простофилям чудеса, а они мне... ― он обводит глазами огромную комнату, ― ...вот это всё.

Бен закусывает губу. Поначалу это действительно выглядело вполне невинно. Они провернули пару номеров и впечатлили несколько пожилых дам, готовых тотчас принять Клауса, словно давно потерянного внука, которого необходимо опекать со всех сторон. Несчастный вид и его харизма, всегда умеющая извлечь из ситуации наивысшую пользу, опять сработали как надо.

Поначалу это действительно выглядело даже _смешно_. Потому что в двадцать первом веке вряд ли кто-то воспринял бы сумасшедшие бредни Клауса за чистую монету, в лучшем случае посоветовал бы ему провериться у психиатра. А здесь у него появилось огромное поле для экспериментов.

Вот только они начинали выходить из-под контроля и заходить слишком далеко.

― Ты даёшь им дешёвые фокусы и кучу цитат из попсовых песенок, ― говорит Бен.

Клаус устало закатывает глаза и выпускает колечко дыма.

― Некоторые просто желают быть надутыми. Я же никого насильно не притаскиваю сюда и не заставляю меня слушать. Они все сами. Так что технически... ― он самодовольно улыбается... ― я вполне чист.

― Технически ты в большой заднице. Или скоро в неё попадёшь, ― возражает Бен, стирая улыбку с его лица.

Вместо ответа Клаус зажмуривает глаза, нажимает пальцами на виски, словно у него внезапно началась жуткая мигрень, и, покачиваясь, что-то бубнит себе под нос. Бен озадаченно смотрит на него, не понимая, что он задумал в этот раз.

― Что делаешь? ― интересуется он.

― Пытаюсь найти красную кнопочку, которая бы... вырубила... твоё... занудство... ― Клаус медленно чеканит последние слова, а затем открывает глаза. ― Но похоже оно у тебя прошито на генетическом уровне.

Бен обречённо вздыхает, потирая лоб.

― Ты просто....

― Извините!

Они оборачиваются резко, синхронно, в ответ на неожиданно появившийся откуда-то третий голос. Возле двери стоят двое: высокий парень и ребёнок ― девочка, которая вцепилась в его руку и наполовину спряталась за широкой спиной.

― Сюда же нельзя детям! ― возмущается Клаус, пытаясь прикрыться одеялом.

Бен внимательно их рассматривает, вспоминая, не видел ли сегодня на приёме. Возможно, они из тех, кто приехал с родителями из другого города и остались на ночь. А сейчас просто заблудились среди бесчисленных комнат. Или же... Бен готов выругаться, что не заметил раньше: светлые волосы парня с одной стороны спадающие на плечо, с другой ― спутанные в колтун, словно покрытые чем-то липким. И красным. Не нужно быть ясновидящим, чтобы догадаться, чем именно.

― Клаус, ― кивает головой Бен. ― Присмотрись. Ты снова это сделал.

Клаус несколько раз непонимающе моргает, а затем на его лице появляется страдальческая гримаса.

― Вместо того, чтобы избавиться от одной проблемы, я призвал себе ещё две, ― стонет он.

― Нам нужна помощь, ― твёрдо заявляет парень.

***

Их зовут Десмонд и Эбби.

Они брат и сестра.

Они умерли ― нет, их убили ― шестнадцатого июля пятьдесят четвёртого года.

Это сделал их отчим.

Десмонд говорит за двоих, последовательно выкладывая все факты, словно уже давным-давно подготовил речь и только ждал подходящей возможности выложить всё начистоту. Бен слушает внимательно, не перебивая. Клаус... Клаус, как обычно, впадает в странное оцепенение, делая вид, что именно он тут невидимка. Как происходит почти всегда, стоит ему только увидеть призрака, не связанного с ним братскими узами. Он рассеянно стряхивает сигаретный пепел на ковер и старается смотреть куда угодно, только не на Десмонда и Эбби.

Бен смотрит только на них.

Десмонд ― долговязый, крепко сложенный, словно, как и они, всё свое детство провёл в бесчисленных тренировках. Он держится вызывающе, выпятив подбородок и сунув руки в карманы брюк. Бену кажется, что он из тех, кто не уйдет, не получив своё. Эбби выглядит испуганной. Она то жмётся к брату, теребя его за рукав рубашки, то одёргивает своё желтое в красный горошек платье, то покачивается на месте, переплетя ноги. В ответ на дружеское подмигивание её огромные глаза становятся еще больше, а губы ― мелко дрожат. Бен замечает на тонких руках синяки, а на шее ― следы пальцев. Он почти догадывается, что произошло.

― Нам нужна помощь, ― повторяет Десмонд более настойчиво.

― Какая?

Десмонд непонимающе хмурится, словно это был самый последний вопрос, который он ожидал услышать.

― Убить ублюдка, конечно же.

― Ха! ― внезапно восклицает Клаус, заставляя вздрогнуть всех ― даже Бена. ― Убейте какого-то придурка, который неизвестно где шатается, и получите кучу проблем в качестве вознаграждения. Замечательное предложение!

― Его зовут Рой Рейз. Наш... Теперь уже его дом находится на Довер-стрит. Это недалеко отсюда, ― поспешно сообщает Десмонд, поглаживая Эбби по голове, которая, услышав имя, жмётся к нему сильнее.

― Да без разницы. Каждый раз, когда я пытался кому-то помочь, все шишки в итоге доставались мне. Наверное, потому что я тут единственный, кого можно по-настоящему пнуть или засадить за решётку. Нужен наёмник ― обращайтесь к Диего Харгривзу. Если, конечно, сможете его тут найти. За шанс погеройствовать и выпустить кому-то кишки он вам даже спасибо скажет. А у меня отпуск.

Клаус раздражённо тушит окурок о тумбочку, затем суёт в рот новую сигарету. Бен постукивает ногтём по виску, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

― Рой Рейз? ― переспрашивает он.

Десмонд, слегка поникший, нервно кивает.

― Средний рост, рыжие волосы с проседью, крючковатый нос. На правой щеке шрам, тянущийся до подбородка? ― уточняет Бен, получая в ответ ещё один кивок.

На лице Десмонда появляется злорадная ухмылка.

― Мой последний подарок, ― говорит он.

― Ты откуда его знаешь? ― удивляется Клаус.

― Если бы ты обращал внимание на что-то, кроме своего собственного эго, тоже бы его знал. Он был на твоих дурацких сборищах несколько раз.

Клаус мотает головой.

― Не помню.

Конечно же, нет. А вот он помнит отлично. Потому что в отличие от своего брата, привыкшего выбрасывать из памяти всех и вся, что не представляет для него никакой ценности, Бен за столько лет научился хотя бы наблюдать за людьми, с которыми у него не было возможности поговорить.

Рой Рейз казался... добродушным и учтивым. Он громко и искренне смеялся над любыми шутками, закинув голову назад и похлопывая себя по колену. Он осыпал дам комплиментами, заставляя их краснеть, и готов был всегда предложить бокал шампанского или вина. Он первым вызывался помочь расставить на заднем дворе лавки, чтобы слушать выступления Клауса.

Он играл с детьми, раскачивая их на качелях, привязанных к дереву.

Рой Рейз казался тем, кого можно было бы в последнюю очередь обвинить в убийстве.

Бен бессильно сжимает кулаки, смотря на Десмонда и Эбби, которые служат доказательством, что люди могут отличаться от тех, кем кажутся на первый взгляд.

― Были не только мы, ― мрачно говорит Десмонд. ― В прошлом году две девочки. Близняшки. Наверное, их тела теперь тоже лежат где-то на дне реки. Ублюдок хорошо выбирал себе жертв, вряд ли кто-то бы их искал.

― Почему? ― недоумевает Бен.

― Они были... чернокожими.

Какая разница, озадаченно думает он, а затем вспоминает, в каком году он находится. Там, где для цветных есть отдельные магазины, забегаловки и даже туалеты, где в спину им корчат рожи и свистят, а тронутую ими вещь советуют лучше выбросить, чем использовать ещё раз. Да, их почти наверняка _не будут_ искать.

― Мы не можем уйти... Не можем уйти туда, пока он... ― голос Десмонда впервые за всё время срывается, и Бен видит перед собой всего лишь растерянного подростка, который всеми силами пытается храбриться за двоих. ― Путь закрыт. Он должен. Должен заплатить за то... За то, что сделал, ― добавляет он шёпотом.

― Пошли, ― доносится голос Клауса.

Бен, совершенно позабывший о брате, резко оборачивается.

Он стоит уже одетый, натянув на голову чёрную шляпу с широкими полями, и нетерпеливо цокает языком.

― Куда? ― неосознанно вырывается у Бена.

― Куда? ― передразнивает его Клаус. ― Карму чистить. Говорят, для здоровья полезно.

― Когда ты успел переодеться?

― Поболтай вы ещё немножко, я бы поседеть успел. Быстро-быстро, ― он хлопает перед лицами Десмонда и Эбби. ― Топаем своими призрачными ножками. Allons-y!²

***

Наружу они ускользают без каких-либо проблем: по части незаметных входов и выходов Клаус может проводить мастер-классы. Бен напряжённо оглядывается по сторонам на случай, если кто-то не спит, решив подышать свежим воздухом или пойти в уборную. Но сегодня небеса им благоволят и показывают два больших пальца вверх: коридоры, зал и двор пустуют, поэтому вскоре они выбираются на дорогу, оставляя позади окутанный полумглой особняк.

― Как в старые добрые времена, ― ностальгически хмыкает Клаус. ― Кроме того, что я не захватил пару вещиц, которые можно сдать в ломбард.

― Нам сюда, ― нетерпеливо говорит Десмонд, кивая в сторону тёмного переулка. ― Тут можно срезать.

Он, переполненный воодушевлением, исчезает в нём первый, призывно поманивая их рукой. Эбби, издав испуганный всхлип, бросается за ним.

― Пусть не надеются, что я буду бежать с ними ночные марафоны, ― кривится Клаус, прижимая ладонь к животу. ― Я совсем не в форме.

― Как там твоя изжога?

― Передаёт привет и просит не беспокоить.

― Может, расскажешь, откуда этот внезапный приступ геройства? ― не выдерживает Бен.

― Прилетел из космоса, ― скептически объясняет Клаус. ― Во-первых, у нас высококультурная духовная община и подобным подонкам там не место. А во-вторых...

Он замолкает и задумчиво отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону, словно никак не может подобрать слова.

― А во-вторых?..

― А во-вторых, с меня достаточно и одного надзирателя, ещё не хватало, чтобы эти тоже застряли здесь, ― хрипло отвечает Клаус, ускоряя шаг.

Бен поджимает губы, глядя ему в спину, и медленно направляется следом. Вряд ли у него когда-то хватит смелости сказать ему правду.

Рой Рейз действительно живёт недалеко. Примерно через двадцать минут Десмонд останавливается возле ветвистого дерева, подавая знак, что они пришли.

― Вот, ― указывает он на дом на противоположной стороне. ― Здесь.

Двухэтажный, обнесённый невысоким забором, возле которого, словно огромные мячи, торчат круглые кусты, он молчаливо смотрит на них мрачными окнами. Дом кажется большим ― гораздо больше, чем необходимо для одного человека.

― Его построил отец, когда... Когда был ещё жив. Для нас, ― сквозь зубы говорит Десмонд. ― А теперь этот... слизняк прибрал всё к рукам.

Лунный свет падает на него и освещает искривлённое злобой лицо, которое напоминает жуткую маску, сделанную на Хэллоуин. Рана на его голове кажется чёрной дырой. Эбби переступает с ноги на ногу, обхватив себя руками за худенькие плечи, и неотрывно таращится на дом.

Бен цепенеет. Ужас просыпается и начинает клокотать в его груди, пытаясь выбраться и получить заслуженную добычу. Его захлёстывает чувство ― жестокое, кровавое, ― которое он ненавидит, но которое не может сдержать, впуская в себя потустороннюю сущность. Ведь это их призвание ― наказывать плохих парней. А Рой Рейз определённо был плохим парнем. Отвратительным.

― Клаус, ― сдавленно говорит он. ― Давай.

― Придержи своего осьминожка, Бен-потрошитель. Сегодня ему придётся остаться голодным, ― говорит Клаус, хлопнув его по спине. ― А ты... Лови!

Он что-то бросает Десмонду и тот, инстинктивно повинуясь неожиданному приказу, выставляет перед собой руки. Ему на ладонь падает небольшой камешек. Не проваливается сквозь ― лежит неподвижно, словно у живого человека.

― Что за...

Десмонд непонимающе сжимает кулак, а Эбби, открыв рот, восторженно хлопает.

― Подкрутил кое-какие винтики, ― ухмыляется Клаус. ― Он твой, Эрик Дрэйвен³. Даю тебе полный карт-бланш. Вперёд. Только поторопись, у меня слабая батарейка, так что на видимость не рассчитывай.

Десмонд прижимает к себе руку, согнувшись, и закрывает глаза, будто не может поверить в то, что случилось. Затем так же резко выпрямляется, и его лицо, ещё недавно искривлённое злобой, выглядит, как у восторженного мальчишки, обнаружившего у себя суперспособности.

― Я скоро вернусь, Эбби! ― бросает он, срываясь с места, и через мгновение исчезает в доме.

Клаус поощрительно хмыкает и прислоняется к дереву. Бен ощущает, как Ужас, недовольно урча, отступает вглубь.

― Зачем ты это сделал?! ― спрашивает он. ― С ума сошёл?

― Тише-тише, Бенни. Понимаешь, после тебя всегда так... грязно. Кишки на люстре, реки крови, части тел в самых неожиданных местах. Бр-р-р. А нам ведь не нужно привлекать внимание, ― Клаус насмешливо грозит пальцем и добавляет: ― Тем более, ― кивает он на Эбби, ― это их дело.

― Думаешь, он справится?

― Шутишь? Ты видел его лицо? От одного взгляда я чуть не наложил в штаны.

― Откуда ты этому научился?

Рот Клауса растягивается в кривой улыбке.

― О, это все чудодейственные практики очищения сознания. Рекомендую. Оказывается, я тоже умею творить кое-какие фокусы. Папаша был бы в восторге.

Клаус вытирает лоб рукавом и, тяжело дыша, прикрывает глаза. Возможно, это не так легко ― удерживать призрака в осязаемом состоянии. Возможно, ему постоянно приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы удерживать и _его_ тоже. Бен сглатывает, пытаясь выбросить из головы назойливую мысль, и прислушивается. Ему кажется, что только что раздался грохот, доносящийся из дома.

В следующее мгновение опять появляется Десмонд ― он мчится к ним, размахивая руками, и едва успевает остановиться рядом.

― Я сделал это! Сделал! Он больше никогда никому не причинит вреда. Слышишь, Эбби, слышишь? ― Десмонд подхватывает её на руки и прижимает к себе, ликующе хохоча. ― Ублюдок сломал себе шею, упав с лестницы, ― щуря глаза, сообщает он.

― А шею он сломал до того, как упал, или после? ― невинно спрашивает Клаус.

Десмонд пожимает плечами, и Бен почти уверен, что правильный вариант ― первый. По крайней мере, всё легко можно списать на несчастный случай. Люди частенько подскальзываются на крутых ступеньках. Особенно ― ночью.

― Просто семейная идиллия, ― сложив руки на груди, всхлипывает Клаус. ― А теперь: кыш-кыш отсюда. Ваш поезд на небеса уже отчаливает.

― Спасибо, ― говорит Десмонд, спуская сестру на землю и беря её за руку.

― Спасибо, ― шепчет Эбби и застенчиво улыбается ― впервые за все время.

Клаус фыркает.

― Передавайте привет боженьке. И замолвите там за меня словечко.

Десмонд сосредоточенно кивает, насупив брови, словно восприняв эту бессмысленную просьбу всерьёз. Они исчезают в один момент, растворившись в воздухе. Не оставив после себя ничего. Бен отворачивается, пытаясь держать себя в руках. Эти... дети гораздо смелее его самого ― они пошли на свет без тени страха. А он боится. До чёртиков боится того, что ждёт его дальше и со всех сил цепляется за Клауса, пытаясь удержаться на земле.

― Бенни, ― Клаус хватает его за плечо и крепко сжимает. ― Поможешь мне доползти домой? Чувствую себя как после весёлой ночки в рехабе, где меня пытались прочистить от всякого дерьма. Карма похуже наркотиков. 

― Конечно, Клаус, ― Бен подставляет ему локоть. ― Конечно.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Строчка из песни Imagine Dragons - It's Time.  
> The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell...  
> 2\. Пошли, погнали (фр)  
> 3\. Главный герой фильма "Ворон" (1994г). Воскрешенный, он мстит своим убийцам.


End file.
